


Red Carpet Revenge

by Andromedanewton



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Red Carpet, Seduction, premiere, semi public touching, suggestive behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: You have been dating Sebastian Stan for a few months and this is your first red carpet event with him.  He makes a suggestive comment on the way to the event and you decide to have your revenge while he tries to take part in interviews!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> So, this is my first reader fic, based off [this](https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/440789882268966549/) picture! It came up in our Bucky Barnes Squad over on FB (come join us!!) thanks to Melanie and the prompt was basically imagine trying to distract Sebastian on the red carpet by being seductive and flirty! So here it is! I have been asked to write a second part but would be interested to know what everyone here thinks too!
> 
> Anywho, sit back and enjoy this teeny tiny short!

It was your first red carpet, the first time you had experienced the sheer noise and bright lights, the crowds, the yelling from both the public and press. It would have been overwhelming had you not been warned, had Sebastian not warned you. You had been dating for a few months, having met on set where you were an assistant, and you hadn’t expected to catch the eye of one of the biggest stars currently gracing the big screen. He had caught yours, how could he not? But the fact he seemed to reciprocate your attraction to him still astounded you. Everything was still new and exciting, and you hoped never to lose that, but the excitement of being at an actual premiere was something else, your stomach dancing with nerves despite Sebastian’s hand in yours.  
‘Just like we discussed, sweetheart, okay?’ He murmured into your ear, his breath caressing your skin in a way that had you suppress a sigh.  
‘I remember. You head out and do your superstar thing while I hang back with your agency staff, a couple of interviews, then back together for the press photos.’

‘You’ll be great. And when we finish I’m going to have you scream for me.’

It wasn’t the first time he had been suggestive, okay, blatant, but the fact you were in public made you blush, your cheeks flushing in a wave that also raced down your chest, his eyes following it as he leant back, his gaze lingering on your breasts as they rose and fall with each breath before coming back to your face, a smug grin on his face.

‘You did that on purpose.’ You breathed, knowing he had.  
‘If you weren’t so cute when you blushed I wouldn’t.’ He shrugged, raising your hand and kissing your knuckles softly. ‘Plus, that dress and the heels,’ he pulled an appreciative expression, narrowing his eyes and pouting slightly, ‘wonder if our ride home has a privacy partition?’

‘Seb!’ You slapped his chest playfully with your free hand but he just grinned before kissing your cheek and heading towards the lines of fans to sign some autographs.

He looked amazing in his blue suit coupled with the dark shirt and tie, his hair swept back from his face, clean shaven and handsome. He didn’t need to be suggestive for you to think about doing bad things to and with him, and the fact he felt the same about you was empowering, you just wished maybe you could get a little revenge on him for, quite frankly, making you heat up among so many people, but then, maybe you could…

You were ushered by Sebastian’s agent down the corridor of screams and watched as he posed for selfies, signed things, and conversed with the many adoring fans who had come out to see him. From where you were put, past the public and near to the press, you watched as he took his time, not rushing, constantly smiling, and you formed a plan. You would see how he liked it when the shoe was on the other foot.

Sebastian finally finished with the public and moved on to the press where he began the first of what would no doubt be several interviews for different entertainment outlets and it put you in his direct line of sight. He glanced up at you as he laughed and answered whatever question it was the pretty blonde interviewer had asked him and you gave him a small wink, his smile growing discernibly. This could be fun.

You started by just licking your lips, slow and exaggeratedly, making sure he was looking at you, his eyes flicking back to the interviewer before they were firmly back on you, narrowing just slightly as he answered the question he had just been asked. Definitely fun.

You looked him over, head to toe and back again, while biting your lip, making eye contact through your lashes and his hand came up to rest on the barrier, the move appearing nonchalant but you realised his hand had a firm grip on the rail, as though to help remind him of what he was meant to be doing. He leant forward towards the interviewer and asked her to repeat what she just said, having completely missed it and you bit back a laugh.

When he next looked over you smoothed your dress, taking your time running your hands over your waist and hips, a small dusting movement but you saw him swallow and clear his throat, his eyes tracking the movement of your hands, and your right hand toyed with the split at your upper thigh, your left coming up to trail over the necklace you wore, down the chain then playing over the pendant, your fingertips brushing the mounds of your breasts. He stopped mid sentence and when his eyes met yours, his gaze tilted upwards, there was no denying the heat there; there was something almost feral in that single glance that had you shift your position, clenching your thighs to try and quell the heat that was building. A small smile spread over his lips and you mirrored it as best you could, tilting your head to one side before darting your tongue over your lips again. Now they were actually dry, the look he was giving having a physical effect on you in more ways than one.

You watched as he finished his interview rapidly yet politely, his eyes tracking back to you constantly, and instead of moving on to the next interviewer he was across the carpet and in front of you in moments, taking your hand in his and pulling you along behind him.

‘Photos, photos.’ He muttered to himself as his hand released yours and slid his arm around your waist, ensuring his fingers brushed your buttocks on the way before digging into your side. ‘You’re such a damn tease, sweetheart.’ He growled and you looked up at him innocently.

‘Was I doing something to tease you?’

He looked down at you. If you thought the heat in his eyes had been intense before now it was searing, so much you could almost feel it as his eyes trailed over your skin. ‘You know exactly what you were doing.’ His voice had gone deeper and you normally only heard it like this in the bedroom, it made your insides, and lower things, flutter.

‘Revenge.’ You said sweetly as he positioned you close to his side, turning you both towards the cameras, bowing his head until his lips brushed your ear.

‘Yeah, but in this case it’s going to be served hot.’

His words made you shudder, not to mention his breath and lips against your skin, and you fought not to flutter your eyelids closed.

He didn’t speak again for some time, and the photos seemed to go on forever, but finally he led you towards the doors of the theatre, changing his hand at your waist to hold yours once again and he led you past the many well wishers inside the doors until you found a corridor marked “staff only”. He glanced around and tugged you down it, walking so fast you could barely keep up in your heels.

‘I hope you didn’t want to see the movie, sweetheart.’ He glanced back at you with a wicked grin as you reached an unalarmed fire door. He pushed through it and pulled on your hand until you reached the corner of the street where he hailed a cab.

You kind of had wanted to see the movie, it was supposed to have been one of Sebastian’s finest performances, but you suspected you were about to get a much more personal one.


	2. The Cab Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cab ride to the hotel gets steamy...

Sebastian was very badly behaved in the cab. Or not, depending on your definition.  
He had, strategically you thought, positioned himself on the side of your dress with the split, and even now his hand had slipped between the material and your skin, his body angled towards you so his actions were hidden from the rearview mirror.  
‘Seb.’ You breathed, unable to concoct more of a sentence as his fingers tracked up your thigh.  
‘Just continuing what you started, sweetheart.’ He murmured, his lips torturously close to yours. ‘I know you’re not all talk, no action.’  
‘I wasn’t expecting you to abandon your own premiere.’ You said quietly, as his other hand found its way behind your neck, cupping it softly. ‘Won’t they miss you?’  
‘Not as much as I would miss this.’ His lips closed the minute distance between you as his fingers brushed against you intimately before they stuttered to a halt and he pulled his lips from yours. ‘Really?’  
You shrugged, a small smile playing on your lips. You hadn’t told him you weren’t wearing any underwear. ‘Really.’  
‘Jesus.’ He whispered before his lips met yours again, more fervently and with no hesitation. His tongue brushed your lips confidently and the gasping moan that left them was swallowed by his own. His fingers brushed against your folds before parting them, already moist, and he used that to enable him to caress you in a silken glide that made your hips twitch with the need to press into his touch.  
Your hand slid over his thigh and upwards, brushing at the juncture so softly you were unsure he felt it, until his hand tightened on your neck, his kiss growing deeper and more fervent as your strokes became more confident despite the awkward angle. Your other hand cupped his cheek, needing to touch his skin, and his fingers intensified, finding your most sensitive spot and teasing it mercilessly. It was only moments before the low heat he seemed to effortlessly cause began to pool between your legs, and the small whimper you elicited only seemed to encourage him, and he broke the kiss but put no space between you. Opening your eyes you found his crystal blue ones staring at you intently, his lips curved in a small confident smile, as he watched you begin to come undone.  
‘Seb…’ His name fell shakily from your lips and his eyes glanced out of the window before returning to yours.  
‘Nearly at the hotel, sweetheart.’ He murmured, pressing his forehead to yours. ‘Pretty close.’  
You weren’t sure whether he was still talking about your destination or not, but the deep tone of knowing in his voice pushed you to the precipice. Your entire body seemed to snap in a rush of heat, a blinding wave that had your vision dim and your teeth clamp down on your lip to stop yourself from crying out, and while you were blinded with passion, your limbs trembling as Sebastian’s fingers continued to drain you of every last drop, he kissed you, his lips soft yet insistent, forcing your teeth to release as a purring moan curled up your throat and into his mouth.  
‘Hey, pal, you’re here.’ The cab driver’s voice snapped you out of wherever you had been and Sebastian pulled back, a satisfied grin on his face.  
Taking back his hands he pulled some notes from his pocket with the hand he had had on your neck and handed them to the driver. ‘Keep the change.’ He said simply before taking your hand and pulling you out of the cab behind him.  
Until he took your hand you were unsure as to whether your legs would hold you, the muscles in your thighs trembling uncontrollably, not to mention the fact you were wearing heels, but he helped you keep your feet, his arm around your waist the moment the cab door was closed, making it look like it was simply for closeness when in truth it was to support you.  
‘Fuck, Seb.’ You muttered as you passed the doorman into the brightly lit marble lobby.  
‘Not yet,’ he looked down at you with a small smirk, ‘we still have the elevator ride.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be a part three, as and when my muse dictates! Keep watching this space!


	3. The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the interesting cab ride you decide to take control again in the elevator...

Your mind had formulated a plan by the time you were halfway across the lobby. You didn’t mind that Sebastian had taken matters literally into his own hands in the cab, but you wanted a little control back.  
As you waited for the elevator you glanced up at Seb, a smug smile on his face as he deliberately continued to stare at the numbers above the door, not sparing you a second glance, but you knew he saw you looking, as his hand clenched on your hip. You redirected your eyes to stare at the numbers too, the arm you had around his waist slipping down quickly to squeeze his butt hard enough it made him go on tiptoes in surprise, and it was your turn to ignore him as he turned to you, your expression as innocent as you could make it. He made a small; ‘Huh.’ noise before turning back to the numbers again, just as they reached zero.  
You moved aside to let an elderly couple off, wishing them good evening, before stepping inside yourself. Seb released you and stepped to the back corner, leaning against it, his grin still in place, whilst you looked around. Finding what you were looking for you went to Seb, put your hands on his hips and manoeuvred him to a different corner as he watched you in amusement. Luckily it was by the buttons and you pressed and held the close door button.  
‘What are you up to, sweetheart?’ He asked, as you ran your hand up one side of his jacket, then pushed his arm up above his head.  
‘It’s a good thing you’re tall.’ You grinned, as you positioned his hand over the ceiling camera while you made him keep the door close button depressed with one finger of the other hand, the twelfth floor button with another, a little trick you had learnt in college,, and he spared a look up as you dropped into a crouch, your hands going to his belt. ‘Don’t move your hands.’ You instructed firmly.  
‘Whoa.’ He breathed as you went to work, unbuttoning and unzipping him, releasing him from the confines of his underwear until he fell free into your waiting hands. Even though you had had no doubt about how he had been effected by what happened in the cab, the proof before you stole your breath. Mostly firm and so impressive, you had to lick your suddenly dry lips, which drew a low moan from Seb without you even having to do any more than look. You rolled your eyes upwards to see him through your lashes as you edged towards him, your hand holding the base of him even as he twitched. You started by darting your tongue over his already moist slit, curving it around the shape of him as he grew firmer in your hand, before tilting your head and licking wetly to where your hand held him. You felt tension run through him, as though he was fighting with himself to stay where you had told him to, and it only buoyed your confidence, kissing your way around his base before licking back up to his tip on the opposite side. You took a moment to swallow before swirling your tongue around his tip, slowing over the bundle of nerves that made him cant his hips towards you just a fraction, the noise he made so primal it made you hum in delight, the vibration having a marked effect on him as he twitched against your lips.  
You took him into your mouth, the hot, moistness bathing him as you lowered yourself, taking less than half of him inside you before drawing back, immediately taking him again, as deep as you could without breathing becoming an issue, dragging your tongue slowly up his length as you pulled back again. Another twirl of your tongue around his tip and you took him once more, taking a breath through your nose until your airway closed with the sheer thickness of him.  
‘Fuck.’ He grunted and a peek upwards showed his head rolled back and eyes closed, but his hands where you had left them. A glance at the display showed you were at the eighth floor.  
You bobbed your head again, bringing your other hand up and pumping him in perfect synchronisation with your lips, circling his tip each time you reached it, and you could tell the very moment his control began to slip, his thighs trembling as he twitched inside you, and you drew back just enough as he rutted into your throat, muscles convulsing as you drew him through the moaning ecstasy he was caught up in.  
As he finished he gave a shuddering laugh and you pushed to you feet in your heels, tucking him away and zipping him up before wiping the corner of your satisfied smile just as the elevator pinged its arrival on your floor and he lowered his arms.  
‘Jeez, sweetheart,’ he started as the doors opened, revealing another couple obviously on their way out for the evening.  
You didn’t move as they entered, maintaining eye contact with Seb as you waited for the doorway to be clear, and the man asked; ‘Going down?’  
You stepped back from him, your smile growing. ‘I just did.’ You quipped before turning to sashay from the elevator, Sebastian being left no option but to hurry after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm terrified writing this series! I hope you're enjoying it because it's scaring the heck out of me because it's the first time I've written a real person, not a character! Hopefully I'm doing it justice!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly then, what do we think? Worth a part two? This was really out of my comfort zone!!


End file.
